


Bewitched

by MisaAbadeer



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies), The New Addams Family (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bookshop, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Goths, Magic, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Morticia es una bruja, Mutual Pining, Passion, Romance, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaAbadeer/pseuds/MisaAbadeer
Summary: "Gomez Addams vive una vida privilegiada estando al cargo de los negocios familiares, tiene todo lo que pueda soñar al alcance de su mano; solo que lleva toda la vida anhelando algo que todavía no sabe qué es. Morticia Frump vive una vida humilde trabajando en la librería familiar, y al igual que Gomez, ella también anhela algo que todavía no sabe qué es.No saben que sus corazones se anhelan sin todavía conocerse. Y solo hará falta un libro extraviado para que sus caminos se crucen... y su gran historia de amor comience."
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no escribía una historia sobre Gomez y Morticia, y estoy realmente feliz de volver a escribir una nueva historia de amor sobre mis dos personajes favoritos~  
> Espero que el inicio de esta historia os guste.  
> ¡Me encantaría escuchar/leer vuestra opinión! :)

La vida de Gomez Addams hasta este momento podría definirse como… despreocupada. Había crecido dentro del privilegio, teniendo más dinero del que jamás necesitaría o podría llegar a gastar en esta vida o en varias. Y eso a Gomez le gustaba, ¿quién no sería feliz viviendo su vida? Aun así… siempre había sentido que a su —perfecta— vida le faltaba algo. Como si sintiera que en su interior se hubiera perdido una parte de sí mismo y anhelase recuperarla. Aunque no sabía qué era ese _algo_ que tanto anhelaba encontrar; ese vacío que sentía necesario llenar; esa _chispa_ que le hiciera sentir realmente vivo. Había llegado a un punto en el que no podía sacarse de la cabeza qué sería y dónde estaría ese _algo_ ; se estaba volviendo loco. Más loco de lo que ya normalmente estaba.

Por ese mismo motivo necesitaba una distracción, algo que le hiciera olvidar temporalmente aquel vacío que sentía en su interior. Hacía tan solo un par de años que había terminado la carrera de derecho —y para deshonra de su familia, había conseguido una mención de honor simplemente por una estúpida apuesta con sus compañeros de clase—, pero después de terminar la carrera y volver a la normalidad de su rutina en casa, aquel vacío en su interior seguía ahí.

Después de que su padre falleciera y que él se tuviera que ocupar de los negocios y asuntos familiares, consiguió mantener su mente ocupada durante un tiempo. Pero no duró mucho. Por mucho que le dijera a su mente que no pensara en ello, no podía acallar el ferviente deseo que su corazón tanto anhelaba. « _Sal de aquí, ve y busca la pieza que falta en tu interior; la pieza que le falta a tu corazón_ », sentía que eso era lo que su mente respondía cada vez que intentaba acallarla.

Daba igual lo que hiciera para distraerse; era imposible ignorar el vacío que sentía en su interior.  
  
Por otra parte y a diferencia de Gomez, la vida de Morticia Frump no había sido un camino de rosas. Nunca había tenido al alcance de su mano todas las cosas que siempre había querido; ella siempre había tenido que luchar con uñas y dientes para conseguir todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora. Siempre a la sombra de su hermana gemela, Ophelia, y de las frías y desalentadoras palabras de su madre. Desde muy temprana edad Morticia había aprendido a mantener la cabeza bien alta y estar orgullosa de quien ella realmente era. Morticia empezó a trabajar a media jornada con dieciséis años en la librería familiar de los Frump —dedicada a hechicería y ocultismo— en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Su objetivo en la vida era ser una gran bruja y encontrar y liderar las fuerzas del mal, ¿y qué mejor sitio para aprender todo lo que le hacía falta para lograrlo que una librería dedicada a precisamente eso mismo?

Pero había algo que sí compartía con Gomez: ella también sentía en su interior que había _algo_ que faltaba; también sentía ese vacío que poco a poco consumía su cordura.

Pensaba que no tenía por qué sentir eso; no entendía por qué sentía ese vacío cuando su corazón no anhelaba nada más de lo que ya tenía en su vida. Pero se equivocaba. Porque su corazón sí anhelaba algo, solo que no sabía qué era ese _algo_.

Los dos anhelaban exactamente lo mismo. Solo que todavía no sabían _qué_ era… porque sus caminos todavía no se habían encontrado.

* * *

Aquella mañana comenzó como el resto de mañanas desde hacía ya dos años para Gomez. No había nada diferente en comparación al día anterior: se despertó a las siete de la mañana, se dio una ducha, se afeitó y arregló su impoluto y diminuto bigote, se engominó el pelo hasta que quedó perfectamente arreglado, se vistió con uno de sus magníficos trajes y se fumó el primer puro de la mañana. Finalmente, cuando dieron las ocho se metió en el despacho para revisar el trabajo que hoy tendría que hacer.

Todo era exactamente igual que el día anterior. Y el anterior. Y el anterior del anterior… comenzaba a pensar que estaba reviviendo una y otra vez el mismo día sin parar. Todo en aquella casa parecía permanecer en un bucle constante. Su madre trabajaba en sus pociones como cada día. Su hermano se pasaba prácticamente todo el día estudiando mientras terminaba la carrera de medicina. Y Gomez, como cada día, dedicaba todo su tiempo a los negocios de la familia.

Mientras revisaba los documentos que Tully Alford —el abogado de la familia— le había entregado el día anterior para que los firmase —y muy seguramente como siempre intentaba, tratara de estafarle con ellos—, nada parecía indicar que aquella mañana fuera a ser lo más remotamente diferente al resto de días.

Pero quizá estaba equivocado. Quizá el destino estaba comenzando a encarrilarle en la dirección acertada sin todavía saberlo.

Un par de horas después, Eudora Addams —la matriarca de la familia—, entró refunfuñando a toda prisa al despacho para dirigirse a la biblioteca sin casi percatarse de la presencia de su hijo. Rebuscó por todas las estanterías pero parecía que aquel endiablado libro que tanta falta le hacía había desaparecido sin más de la faz de la Tierra.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Eudora exasperada.

Gomez levantó la vista de los documentos y le dedicó una mirada preocupada a su madre.

—Mamá, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó él entre curioso y preocupado.

—¡Pasa que Mafalda Summers necesita una poción con muchísima urgencia y el maldito libro que necesito para hacerla ha desaparecido! —exclamó del tirón quedándose casi sin aire.

—¿Le has preguntado a Fétido si lo ha visto?

—Sí, y dice que la última vez que lo vio fue sobre la mesa de la cocina hace un par de días, ¡pero ya no está ahí ni en ningún otro lugar aparentemente!

—¿Cómo de urgente es la poción? —preguntó sintiéndose un poco estúpido al saber la respuesta de antemano.

— _Muy_ urgente —respondió ella al borde del histerismo.

—Cálmate, mamá. ¿No hay otra manera de conseguir la receta para hacer la poción? —preguntó, levantándose de la butaca y acercándose a su madre para intentar tranquilizarla un poco.

—Sí, claro. Comprando de nuevo ese libro, pero… ¡Claro, eso es! —dijo de repente muy entusiasmada.

—Eso es, ¿qué? —preguntó Gomez confuso.

Eudora no respondió inmediatamente, se acercó al escritorio y rebuscó hasta que dio con un papel en blanco y una pluma. Escribió algo en el papel y se lo entregó a Gomez.

—Ve a la dirección que he anotado, ahí encontrarás la librería Frump, te he apuntado también el libro que me hace falta —explicó ella echando a Gomez del despacho a toda prisa.

—¿Que vaya a comprarlo ahora? —preguntó de nuevo confuso.

—Sí, ahora mismo, ¡y date prisa! Tu trabajo puede esperar, mi poción no —dijo ella cerrando la puerta después de echarle del despacho para que Gomez no pudiera protestar y se marchara a comprar el libro.

Al final parecía que por fin hoy iba a ser un día algo más diferente de lo que él creía.

* * *

Morticia disfrutaba de la rutina diaria de su vida. No era una persona muy madrugadora, pero no le quedaba más remedio que despertarse cada día a las siete y media de la mañana para poder abrir la librería a las nueve en punto. Por eso agradecía que su casa estuviera conectada con la librería, así podía aprovechar y dormir hasta el último segundo que fuera posible.

Su rutina consistía en una larga ducha caliente, después abría el armario y elegía entre todos sus vestidos negros el que creía que encajaba más con su ánimo aquel día. Aunque a decir verdad, todos parecían prácticamente iguales, largos hasta el suelo, ajustados —o mejor dicho, muy ajustados— y llenos de pequeños detalles en encaje. Aunque tenía algunos mucho más elegantes que reservaba para ocasiones especiales. Después dedicaba casi todo el tiempo restante a maquillarse. Con el pintalabios rojo intenso y la sombra de ojos negra le daba un contraste increíblemente bello a su pálida piel. Morticia creía que era importante ir bien arreglada cada día sin excepción, nunca se puede saber cuándo vas a morir, y Morticia ciertamente prefería dejar tras ella un hermoso cadáver. No era para nada una persona vanidosa, pero tampoco estaba ciega y era consciente de que su belleza era innegable. Después cepillaba su larga y negra melena y finalmente antes de dirigirse a la librería, se tomaba un café bien amargo en el pequeño jardín de su casa.

Ella se encargaba de la librería por las mañanas, mientras que por las tardes se ocupaban Hester —su madre— y Ophelia. Desde que había terminado secundaria —aunque todas sus clases habían sido desde casa y tuteladas por Hester—, Morticia dedicaba las tardes a sus clases avanzadas de hechizos y embrujos. Una academia de artes oscuras hacía unos meses que se había fijado en ella y en su gran potencial, y estaban interesados en que ingresara en dicha academia. Pero por mucho que Morticia quisiera ingresar allí, no se lo podía permitir. No de momento al menos. Su padre hacía mucho tiempo que había caído enfermo, muy enfermo. Y la idea de estar lejos de él y que muriera sin poder estar a su lado le horrorizaba. No le asustaba que su padre muriera, al contrario, pero lo que sí le asustaba es que lo hiciera estando completamente solo. Sentía que para su madre y Ophelia el estado de salud de su padre era como una gran carga, cuando quien se encargaba de asegurar su bienestar eran Morticia y Ruth —la enfermera que se ocupaba de él casi todo el día—. Era como si para Hester y Ophelia su padre hubiera dejado de existir el día que cayó enfermo. Aquello fue lo que hizo que Morticia acabara por distanciarse de su madre y su hermana, aunque al fin y al cabo, no fue un gran cambio en su vida a decir verdad. Siempre la habían hecho sentir como una intrusa en su propia familia. A excepción de su padre, él siempre la había tratado con cariño y respeto, la había hecho sentir querida. Es por eso que no podía permitirse asistir a la academia, no hasta que, por feo que sonara, su padre muriera.

Morticia se preguntaba si lo que hacía que sintiera aquel vacío en su interior era el hecho de no poder asistir a la academia, por mucho que supiera que su padre era mucho más importante.

Lo que ella no sabía, es que no faltaba mucho para que descubriera qué y por qué se sentía así.

A las nueve en punto abrió la librería y mientras no llegaba ningún cliente, aprovechó para alimentar a Cleopatra —su planta carnívora, una africana estranguladora para ser más precisos— con su plato favorito: hamburguesa de cebra. Su padre se la regaló cuando Morticia era pequeña y se encariñó de ella al instante cuando Cleopatra intentó arrancarle un dedo en su primera interacción.

Como a Cleopatra —ni a Morticia— les entusiasmaba mucho el sol, decidió que el mejor lugar donde Cleo podría estar era junto a ella en el mostrador de la librería. Aunque el resto del día a petición —por no decir orden— de su madre y hermana—, tenía que dejarla en su habitación.

En cuanto Cleopatra terminó de comer, Morticia se puso manos a la obra con el trabajo que tendría que hacer durante toda la mañana, que consistía en revisar todos los libros de las estanterías y apuntar los que se habían agotado para asegurarse que en el almacén no quedaba ninguno para reponerlos antes de dejar apuntado en el inventario los que se tenían que encargar de nuevo.

Cuando por fin terminó de apuntar todos los que faltaban en las estanterías se metió en el almacén y se puso a rebuscar entre las cajas todos los libros que le hacían falta. Aquello le iba a llevar más tiempo del que pensaba.

* * *

Gomez pensó que ya era hora que su rutina diaria cambiara un poco. Habría sido perfecto si el clima acompañara a tal eventualidad, como una gran tormenta. Mejor aún si fuera una tormenta eléctrica. Pero no. No iba a tener esa suerte.

Porque era un día radiante. El sol brillaba con fuerza y los pájaros piaban alegremente. La gente habría dicho que aquel era un agradable y común día de Julio. Pero él opinaba lo contrario.

Era horrible.

Con la rapidez que su madre le había echado de casa no le dio tiempo de avisar a Lurch —el mayordomo de la familia— para que le llevara hasta la librería, así que al final tuvo que conducir él mismo hasta allí. Tampoco es que le molestara hacerlo, pero no soportaba tener que salir de casa con aquel terrible sol recalentando hasta el último de sus pensamientos.

Por suerte encontró aparcamiento prácticamente al lado de la librería. Que fuera en un paso de peatones hizo que se animara un poco al pensar que con suerte le pondrían una multa.

Quizá no todo iba a ser tan malo aquel día.

Si tan solo Gomez supiera lo que estaba por llegar…

La librería y la casa que había sobre esta, con sus colores oscuros y la pintura ya desgastada por el paso de los años parecían desencajar con las alegres, coloridas e impolutas casas que tenía alrededor. Claramente aquella era la única casa y establecimiento con buen gusto en todo el vecindario, decidió Gomez.

Sobre la puerta de la librería colgaba un letrero de madera que rezaba _Librería Frump_ , al abrir la chirriante puerta sobre esta sonó una campanilla que chocó contra el canto haciendo que su pequeño eco resonara dentro del establecimiento. No era una librería muy grande, pero allá donde Gomez mirase había estanterías con libros hasta los topes. Algunos libros parecían nuevos, pero otros parecían muy viejos y ajados. Y sobre todo, por alguna razón el aroma a polvo, humedad, libros viejos e incienso le recordaba a su propio hogar. Se sintió en calma por unos instantes.

Pero después recordó la prisa con la que su madre necesitaba aquel libro.

Se acercó al mostrador y esperó unos segundo a ver si alguien venía a atenderle, pero no fue el caso.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó alzando un poco la voz.

Al cabo de unos segundos una aterciopelada voz que provenía de una de las puertas entreabiertas tras el mostrador le respondió:

—Disculpa, ahora mismo te atiendo.

Al abrirse la puerta y ver a quién pertenecía aquella hermosa voz el mundo y el universo entero pararon por completo bajo sus pies.

Gomez siempre había pensado que a su vida le faltaba aquella _chispa_ que le hiciera sentir realmente vivo. Y ahora estaba completamente seguro de que nunca había llegado a estarlo hasta este preciso instante.

El instante en el que no solo sintió como aquella chispa le devolvía a la vida, sino que un potente rayo le atravesó por completo de la cabeza a los pies y le hizo pensar: _aquí ha estado siempre oculto lo que tanto anhelabas. La pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas que siempre ha sido tu corazón._

La mujer ante él era la más hermosa criatura que sus ojos jamás hubieran contemplado, y se preguntaba cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin ella.

Por su parte, Morticia estaba sintiéndose de la misma manera que Gomez.

Sintió aquel rayo atravesándola en el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez, y como si del Monstruo de Frankenstein se tratara, tuvo la sensación de que alguien en su mente proclamaba a viva voz « _¡Está viva!»_ Y quizá así fuera. Pero ahora sabía que su corazón por fin había encontrado una razón para latir. Sentía cómo latía con una fuerza desbocada, descontrolada, como si quisiera romper la cárcel que era su caja torácica para salir y poder entregárselo a aquel hombre y decirle: _aquí tienes lo que siempre te ha pertenecido_.

Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, sabiendo que se pertenecían en cuerpo y alma hasta el final de sus días.

Al volver a ser conscientes de nuevo del mundo que les rodeaba, tomaron aire con dificultad, tratando de entender qué acababa de pasar y por qué sabían sin duda alguna que sus corazones siempre habían estado esperando la llegada del otro.

Morticia fue la primera que trató de mantener la calma, mientras que Gomez parecía estar en trance, como si estuviera sumido bajo algún embrujo.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó Morticia casi en un susurro. Volvió a coger aire y trató de serenarse completamente. Pero le estaba resultando imposible.

 _«¿Que en qué puedes ayudarme? Casarte conmigo sería de gran ayuda, ciertamente_.» Pensó Gomez al instante para su sorpresa. Él nunca le había dado mucha importancia al matrimonio. No hasta ahora. Sí que había pensado más de una vez que le gustaría casarse algún día, pero lo veía como algo lejano. Quizá porque nunca había estado enamorado. Y por eso, en ese preciso instante, sabía con claridad que estaba enamorado. Loca y completamente enamorado de la mujer ante él. Porque ahora mismo estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no arrodillarse ante ella y proclamarle su eterno amor y pedirle matrimonio.

Se aclaró la garganta tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos, sacando del bolsillo de su americana el papel donde su madre había anotado qué libro necesitaba, acercándoselo a Morticia. Cuando ella cogió el papel y sus manos se rozaron ambos dieron un respingo, como si hubieran sentido aquel maravilloso rayo alcanzándoles de nuevo.

—Mi madre necesita este libro, ¿de casualidad lo tenéis? —preguntó él tratando que la voz no le temblara.

Morticia leyó el título y cuando volvió a posar sus ojos en Gomez estos tenían un brillo especial.

—Vaya, este es un libro de pociones muy complicadas, tu madre debe de ser una bruja magnífica —alabó ella con una tímida sonrisa.

—Lo es —respondió Gomez tratando de no perderse en la pequeña sonrisa que acababa de dedicarle. Aquellos labios de color rubí eran toda una tentación.

—Nos quedan un par de copias, ahora mismo te lo traigo —y dicho esto Morticia se dirigió a una de las estanterías al final del establecimiento. Y como si de un imán se tratara, Gomez la siguió sin ser capaz de controlar los pasos que sus pies daban.

Morticia estaba absorta buscando el título en la abarrotada estantería hasta que dio con el libro en cuestión. Al cogerlo y girarse casi se le cae al suelo. Aquel irresistible hombre estaba justo a su lado, cerca, tan cerca que podía oler su colonia mezclada con el tan característico aroma a puro. Algo en el interior de Morticia se revolvió de una manera exquisita, haciéndole desear estar mucho más cerca de él.

Gomez estaba _tan_ tentado a acortar la distancia, la poca distancia que les separaba. Y Morticia estaba esperando —deseando— que aquello ocurriera.

Pero la magia y la tensión del momento se esfumaron cuando el reloj de pie resonó en la librería indicando que eran las doce en punto, recordándole la urgencia con que su madre necesitaba aquel libro.

Para fastidio de los dos, tuvieron que separarse para que Morticia pudiera volver al mostrador y cobrarle el libro.

Una vez cobrado y envuelto en un sobre de papel, cuando Morticia se lo estaba tendiendo, Gomez le preguntó:

—¿Puedo saber tu nombre? —aquello no era lo único que quería preguntarle, pero era un comienzo.

Ella sonrió de medio lado antes de responder.

—Morticia —respondió ella finalmente.

Gomez juraba que todo en aquella mujer era hermoso, y su nombre no iba a ser menos.

—Es un placer conocerte, Morticia. Yo soy Gomez —se presentó él. Y al coger el libro, aprovechó la mano que tenía libre para coger la que Morticia todavía tenía tendida y depositar un beso en sus nudillos.

Morticia volvió a sentir cómo el corazón le martilleaba furioso contra el pecho y cómo le costaba respirar.

—Espero que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto —dijo él tratando de no sonar desesperado. Todavía no había salido de la librería, pero el hecho de pensar que no sabía cuándo sería la siguiente ocasión en la que se verían, le estaba causando un dolor terrible en el corazón.

—Yo también lo espero —respondió ella en un hilo de voz.

La respuesta de Morticia, haciéndole saber que ella se sentía completamente igual que él, era lo único que Gomez necesitaba para volver a estar cerca de aquella Diosa lo más pronto posible.

Muy a su pesar, Gomez tuvo que irse, sintiendo cómo parte de su corazón se había quedado en aquella librería junto a ella. Por otro lado, Morticia sentía cómo parte del suyo había salido por aquella puerta junto a él, y lo único en que a partir de ahora podría pensar es cuándo volvería a regresar para no marcharse de su lado nunca más.


	2. Capítulo 2

Tan solo habían pasado un par de días desde el encuentro entre Gomez y Morticia, pero para ellos parecía como si ya se hubieran pasado toda la eternidad separados.

Sabían que estaban siendo irracionales, pero, ¿cómo era posible que estar lejos el uno del otro les causara realmente dolor físico? Sentían como si alguien les estuviera intentando arrancar el corazón a la fuerza; como si su mano les estuviera atravesando el pecho, rompiendo las costillas a su paso y con los dedos estuviera estrujándolo cada vez que latía.

Era insoportable.

Los dos se habían pasado las dos últimas noches durmiendo más bien poco, por no decir nada. No eran capaces de pegar ojo. Todo el tiempo imaginando lo magnífico que sería tener al otro a su lado y poder despertar juntos todos los días del resto de sus vidas. Si tan solo pudieran verse de nuevo…

Pero no penséis que Gomez iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, no, en absoluto. Por eso nada más llegar a casa al volver de la librería tuvo una brillante idea: si le escondía a su madre otros libros importantes que usara habitualmente, no tardaría en pedirle que volviera a la librería a comprar de nuevo alguno de ellos.

Y sorprendentemente, su plan funcionó a la perfección, ya que después de dos agonizantes y largos días Eudora por fin acudió a pedirle ayuda.

Aunque cabe destacar que Eudora Addams no es que sea una persona muy paciente, así que después de rebuscar por toda la casa uno de sus libros más importantes sobre hechicería se dio por vencida y aquella misma tarde envió a su hijo a que fuera a comprar otra copia.

Si tan solo supiera que aquel libro y otros tantos estaban escondidos en una caja en la trampilla bajo la cama de Gomez… digamos que a su hijo no le depararía un buen futuro.

Y lo mejor de todo: el libro que su madre le había pedido ir a comprar parecía que no era para nada urgente, ya que esta vez no le había echado de casa a toda prisa ni le había recordado la urgencia con que lo necesitaba. Eso le daba un margen de tiempo maravillosamente amplio para quedarse en la librería pululando y tratando de conocer a Morticia un poco mejor.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

Morticia se había pasado los dos últimos días mirando desde el mostrador en dirección a la entrada de la librería suspirando y preguntándose cuándo volvería a ver a Gomez.

Daba gracias a que el maquillaje podía disimular un poco las ojeras que se le habían formado de no poder pegar ojo. Aunque por suerte, su hermana y su madre tampoco es que le hicieran mucho caso y prestaran atención a si había algún cambio significativo en ella.

Como por ejemplo, que desde la visita de Gomez, había decidido seguir trabajando en la librería tanto mañanas como tardes. Eso quería decir que tenía que aguantar a Ophelia y a su madre durante horas, pero la pequeña esperanza que le daba pensar en que quizá así tendría una oportunidad más grande de volver a ver a Gomez, hacía que todo lo malo mereciera la pena. Y como iba bastante avanzada en el temario de hechizos y embrujos, podía permitirse estudiar solamente los fines de semana. Aunque sabía que después tendría que ser mucho más exigente consigo misma. Algún día entraría en la academia, y no podía permitirse quedarse atrás en sus estudios. 

Pero su padre por enfermo que estuviera, era mucho más perspicaz que su hermana y su madre. Aunque también había una gran diferencia entre ellas: su padre se preocupaba por su bienestar. Y la noche anterior, Adrien Frump quiso saber qué era lo que le ocurría a su querida hija y qué le había hecho cambiar tan repentinamente de actitud:

_—Buenas noches, papá —saludó Morticia sentándose en la silla junto a la cama de su padre._

_Él alargó la mano hasta que encontró la de su hija y la estrechó con toda la fuerza que le fue posible._

_—Morticia, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó él directamente._

_—¿Qué? —preguntó Morticia confusa._

_—Tienes cara de no haber dormido en siglos y te noto distraída —respondió Adrien._

_Morticia dudó qué responder. Pero confiaba plenamente en su padre, y siempre había hablado con él abiertamente de sus sentimientos sin miedo alguno. Esta vez no iba a ser diferente._

_—Papá, me he enamorado —respondió ella rotundamente._

_—Aaah, así que es eso. Me dejas más tranquilo —dijo él cerrando los ojos y sonriendo tenuemente como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. En casa eran habituales las discusiones entre Hester, Ophelia y Morticia, pero nunca antes habían afectado a Morticia. Le hacía muy feliz saber que aquel cambio de actitud era por una cosa tan buena—. ¿Y quién es el afortunado?_

_Morticia, para sorpresa de su padre, sonrió ampliamente._

_—Se llama Gomez. Ayer vino a la librería y fue… un flechazo. Sentí como si un rayo me alcanzara en el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron por primera vez —respondió ella mientras relataba apasionadamente su encuentro con Gomez._

_—Suena totalmente a amor a primera vista. Espero poder conocer al hombre que ha conseguido robarle el corazón a mi hija —dijo él medio bromeando medio en serio. Adrien sabía que cada día estaba más cerca de la muerte, mucho más cerca de lo que cualquier persona sana estaría, pero no quería morir sin conocer a la persona que había llegado a la vida de su hija y la estaba haciendo sonreír como nunca antes la había visto hacerlo._

_—¿Es raro si digo que cuando le vi sentí como si mi corazón siempre le hubiera pertenecido? —preguntó ella. No estaba preocupada por lo que sentía por Gomez, pero a veces le asustaba pensar en lo segura que estaba de todo lo que sentía por él como si sus sentimientos siempre hubieran formado parte de ella._

_—No lo es si siempre habéis estado destinados a estar juntos —respondió Adrien con seguridad._

_Aquello le dio a Morticia un poco más de seguridad en todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Ella estaba segura al cien por cien que estaba destinada a estar con Gomez, y que su padre pensara de la misma manera le hacía ver que no había nada de raro en sentirse de aquella manera._

_El destino es caprichoso, y nunca puedes estar preparado para saber cuándo llegará el amor de tu vida. Pero Morticia estaba completamente segura de que el amor de su vida por fin había llegado._

—Morticia, ve al almacén y asegúrate de que Ophelia ha hecho bien el inventario —ordenó Hester haciendo que Morticia volviera al presente.

—Sí, madre —dijo ella sin muchas ganas. No quería estar muy lejos de la entrada por si Gomez volvía, pero no tenía ganas de pelearse con su madre cuando todavía quedaban tantas horas de trabajo por delante.

Todavía no entendía por qué su madre hacía que Ophelia trabajase en la librería si nunca hacía nada a derechas, y mucho menos le ponía ganas a intentar hacer las cosas bien. La única preocupación que tenía Ophelia en esta vida era echarse un novio rico, y bueno, amargarle la existencia a Morticia también entraba dentro de sus habituales «preocupaciones». Se adentró al almacén y suspiró pesadamente sabiendo que Ophelia nunca solía hacer bien el poco trabajo que tenía que hacer, y que Morticia siempre tenía que arreglarlo todo al día siguiente. Solo que ahora además, tenía que arreglar doblemente los problemas que Ophelia causaba. Daba gracias de que aquella tarde Ophelia se hubiera escaqueado para irse con sus amigas, al menos tendría una tarde relativamente tranquila.

Por si no había quedado suficientemente claro, Morticia estaba deseando largarse de allí. Si no fuera por el estado de salud de su padre ya haría mucho tiempo que se habría ido bien lejos. Y estaba segura de que su padre la habría apoyado, o incluso le habría dicho que los dos se fueran y dejaran atrás a Hester y Ophelia. Como podéis ver, que la familia Frump todavía se mantuviera unida, era todo un milagro. O más bien, una maldición.

* * *

Gomez estaba seguro de que había cometido unas cuantas —bastantes— infracciones de tráfico yendo a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad. Pero no iba a perder ni un solo preciado segundo más estando alejado de Morticia. Cuanto antes llegase a la librería, mejor.

Aparcó todo lo bien que pudo —dejando medio coche sobre la acera— y salió corriendo como si tuviera un cohete pegado al trasero, pero antes de abrir la puerta de la librería miró su reflejo en el cristal del escaparate y se aseguró de que tenía buen aspecto. Todo el buen aspecto que pueda tener alguien después de pasarse cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas sin dormir. Respiró profundamente y empujó la puerta, escuchando de nuevo aquella campanilla resonando por el establecimiento.

Para su decepción no parecía que Morticia estuviera allí, echando un vistazo a la librería solo vio a una señora en el mostrador que parecía tener el entrecejo fruncido perpetuamente.

Y qué razón tenía Gomez.

Igualmente se acercó al mostrador y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Hola, he venido a buscar un libro —dijo él muy elocuentemente.

Hester rio.

—Vaya, ¿para qué otra cosa estarías aquí sino? —respondió ella sarcásticamente.

_Para ver a Morticia, ¿para qué sino?_ pensó Gomez.

Morticia desde el almacén creyó que se había quedado dormida y estaba teniendo una bella pesadilla. ¿Acaso había escuchado la voz de Gomez o había sido solo cosa de su vívida imaginación? Salió del almacén como un marinero atraído por el canto de una sirena, y ahí estaba. No estaba imaginando nada. Gomez estaba realmente al otro lado del mostrador.

Al verle volvió a tener aquella sensación de que le faltaba el aire, como si le estuvieran apretando un corsé demasiado fuerte. Pero a la vez, sintió que teniéndole aquí otra vez, por fin podía respirar de nuevo.

—Gomez… —dijo Morticia casi en un susurro. Pero Gomez la escuchó perfectamente. Levantó la vista y esbozó una sonrisa. Cualquiera hubiera comparado aquella amplia sonrisa con la de un psicópata. A Morticia le pareció la sonrisa más hermosa y atractiva que jamás hubiera visto.

—¿Os conocéis? —preguntó Hester girándose y dedicándole una inquisitiva mirada a su hija.

—Sí, madre. Y si no te importa, ya le atiendo yo —dijo ella en tono autoritativo. Sabía que aquello le iba a costar una discusión con su madre, pero no iba a perder aquella valiosa oportunidad de estar cerca de Gomez por nada del mundo.

Para fastidio de Hester, se retiró al almacén simplemente para no descargar su enfado con Morticia inmediatamente delante de un cliente. Ya tendrían una charla más tarde.

A Morticia le importaba más bien poco si su madre incluso pensara en torturarla. Cualquier castigo merecería la pena por unos instantes a solas con él.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó ella gentilmente.

Gomez no se fiaba de que la madre de Morticia estuviera poniendo la oreja tras la puerta, así que le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Morticia para que le siguiera y los dos se fueron al rincón más alejado de la librería. Por suerte al estar entre dos estanterías Hester no podría verles ni desde el mostrador.

Al estar uno frente al otro, ambos sintieron de nuevo aquella atracción magnética entre ellos. Era cómo si _algo_ les impulsara a estar lo más cerca posible del otro. Y ninguno de los dos quería o podía resistirse a lo que fuera que quisiera que estuvieran juntos. La tensión entre los dos crecía por momentos, y si no fuera porque todavía conservaban un poco de cordura —por poca que fuera—, estaban seguros de que no habrían sido capaces de resistir más y lanzarse a los brazos del otro.

Pero Gomez quería hacer las cosas bien con Morticia, así que carraspeó y confesó su maquiavélico —y un poco estúpido— plan.

—Puedes llamarme loco si quieres, pero le he estado escondiendo libros a mi madre para tener una excusa y poder volver a verte —dijo él con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Morticia alzó una perfilada ceja.

—Un poco loco sí que estás. Y eso me gusta —respondió ella con una pícara sonrisa para deleite y tranquilidad de Gomez—. ¿Qué libro necesitas esta vez?

Gomez sacó un papel del bolsillo de la americana donde tenía anotado el libro que su madre necesitaba y se lo dio. Morticia lo leyó y tardó apenas un minuto escaso en encontrarlo entre las estanterías.

—Aquí tienes. No le estarás causando demasiados problemas a tu pobre madre solo por verme, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella intentando que no se le escapara la risa.

—No demasiados —respondió él haciendo que a Morticia se le acabara escapando una pequeña carcajada.

Gomez alargó la mano y la posó con delicadeza sobre la cintura de Morticia.

—No he podido pegar ojo estos dos días. Solo he podido pensar una y otra vez en lo mucho que necesitaba volver a verte —confesó él un poco más serio mirando a Morticia intensamente.

Morticia respiró con dificultad y posó su mirada en el rostro de Gomez, dándose cuenta de que él también tenía unas notables ojeras bajo los ojos. Pero en él las ojeras le hacían todavía más atractivo; le daban un aspecto un tanto maníaco que le resultaba francamente irresistible.

Y de nuevo volvió a sentir cómo algo en el estómago se le revolvía por todo el intenso deseo que sentía.

—A mí me ha pasado igual, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que necesitaba verte de nuevo —confesó ella.

Gomez volvió a esbozar aquella maníaca y atractiva sonrisa al saber que Morticia había estado sintiéndose igual que él. Y aunque todavía no le había confesado por completo sus sentimientos, estaba casi seguro de que serían correspondidos.

Morticia se encontró con que la mirada de Gomez viajaba entre sus ojos y sus labios, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ella había estado haciendo lo mismo, y de las muchas ganas que tenía de besarle.

¿Qué les impedía hacerlo?

—Morticia, ¿has terminado de atenderle ya? —preguntó Hester, rompiendo la magia del momento.

Ah, eso.

—No, madre. Estaba buscando el libro que me ha pedido —mintió a medias ella.

—Pues date prisa, este inventario no va a revisarse solo —respondió Hester de mala gana.

Morticia suspiró, maldiciendo internamente a su madre por inoportuna y a su hermana por no saber hacer un simple inventario a derechas.

—Siento si estoy causándote problemas —se disculpó Gomez acariciando con el pulgar la cintura de Morticia y causándole un agradable escalofrío.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Esa es su manera habitual de hablarme —dijo ella tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

Los dos volvieron al mostrador y algo llamó la atención de Gomez, se fijó en el jarrón lleno de preciosos tallos de rosa, y algo en ellos gritaba el nombre de Morticia a kilómetros. Después de pagar el libro salió de dudas finalmente.

—¿Te gustan las rosas? —preguntó Gomez.

—Sí, son mi flor favorita, pero encuentro los tallos mucho más bonitos —explicó ella.

Gomez anotó mentalmente aquel dato para regalarle a Morticia un gran ramo de tallos de rosa en la siguiente ocasión que se vieran.

—Vaya manera de destrozar las rosas. Solo sabes hacer que todo lo que tocas siempre acabe siendo horrible —protestó por lo bajo Hester.

Aunque Morticia no quería que su madre viera cómo sus palabras llenas de veneno a veces le afectaban, esta vez no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza levemente desviando su mirada. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido para Gomez y sintió una ira que nunca antes había sentido descontrolándose en su interior. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así a Morticia? Pensó apretando los puños e intentando controlarse.

—Quizá es que usted simplemente no sabe apreciar la verdadera belleza de las cosas —escupió Gomez con la voz llena de rabia pero tratando de mantener las formas.

Quizá estaba enfadado y lleno de ira, pero ante todo, él era un caballero.

Hester le miró de arriba a abajo con su perpetuo entrecejo fruncido y se preguntó por qué aquel hombre le sonaba tanto.

—¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú? —preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos defensivamente.

—Gomez Addams —respondió él haciendo una irónica reverencia.

Oh no, aquel apellido…

Hester le miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de preguntar.

—De casualidad no serás familiar de Eudora Addams, ¿verdad?

Pero si algo hemos aprendido, es que nada parece ser casualidad.

Porque para bien o para mal, el destino sabe muy bien cómo mover sus invisibles fichas.

—Sí lo soy, es mi madre —respondió él desconcertado de saber que de alguna manera su madre y la madre de Morticia se conocían.

—Ya decía yo que me sonabas de algo, eres clavado a tu padre —dijo ella intentando parecer simpática, pero a ojos de Morticia y Gomez, estaba fallando estrepitosamente.

Gomez no quiso que aquella señora siguiera hablando de su difunto padre, así que fue directo al tema que le importaba.

—¿Conoce a mi madre? —preguntó él con curiosidad compartiendo una desconcertada mirada con Morticia.

—Y tanto, fuimos juntas al instituto Swamptown y nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, pero después las dos nos casamos y fuimos perdiendo el contacto —explicó vagamente.

Fue entonces cuando en la mente de Gomez se iluminó una bombilla gigante indicando la gran idea que acababa de tener. Era la idea perfecta para no solo pasar más tiempo con Morticia, sino para dar el siguiente gran paso con ella.

—¿Por qué no venís a cenar a casa? Así podéis volver a veros y poneros al día —propuso guiñándole un ojo a Morticia disimuladamente, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente pensando en las posibilidades infinitas que aquella propuesta implicaba.

Pero entonces Hester recordó lo condenadamente ricos que eran los Addams y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Oh! Eso sería fantástico, estoy segura de que Ophelia te va a encantar —dijo ella repentinamente —y sospechosamente— muy feliz.

—Oh, sí, estoy segurísima de eso —dijo Morticia sarcásticamente haciendo sonreír a Gomez.

No importaba lo que Hester estuviera planeando. Gomez iba mentalmente un paso por delante de ella sobre sus planes de futuro.

Y en su futuro solo podía haber junto a él una persona: Morticia.

—Pues en cuanto llegue a casa hablaré con mi madre para prepararlo todo y ya os avisaré del día y la hora —dijo él.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Hester.

Aquel entusiasmo por parte de su madre le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta a Morticia.

—Pues entonces nos veremos muy pronto —anunció él antes de irse, no sin antes alargar la mano para tomar la de Morticia que reposaba sobre el mostrador, y darle un beso en los nudillos como la última vez que se vieron.

Aquel gesto no le hizo ni pizca de gracia a Hester, pero estaba demasiado preocupada tramando su plan mental como para decir algo al respecto.

Por su parte, Morticia creía que le estaba dando un ataque al corazón de lo mucho que le dolía el pecho. ¿Era posible que el corazón latiera tan fuertemente por una persona? Pero luego pensó que aquel dolor por sus atronadores y rápidos latidos eran el equivalente a todo el amor que sentía por Gomez, y fue entonces cuando supo que una vida llena de agonizante y placentero dolor no estaría para nada mal si era por y para él, y solo él.

Después de que Gomez se fuera, Morticia con el corazón todavía yéndole a mil por hora volvió a meterse en el almacén para seguir revisando el inventario, y para su sorpresa, su madre había parecido olvidar que diez minutos atrás había estado furiosa con ella.

Y no iba a ser ella quien se lo recordara.

Se apoyó contra la pared y suspiró profundamente. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que deseaba que llegara el día de la cena en casa de Gomez, que esperaba que fuera lo más pronto posible.

Cerró los ojos y se acarició los nudillos que minutos atrás habían sido tan cariñosamente besados por él.

* * *

Cuando Gomez llegó a casa todavía pensando en lo feliz que le había hecho ver a Morticia y que ahora tenía un gran plan entre manos, no imaginó que lo primero que vería al entrar a casa sería a su madre esperándole con una sartén y dándole con ella en la cabeza.

—¡Gomez Alfonso Addams! ¿¡Se puede saber qué hacían todos los libros que supuestamente había perdido escondidos bajo tu cama?! —preguntó Eudora enfadadísima.

El futuro de Gomez no pintaba muy bien.

—¡Mamá, para! ¡Te lo puedo explicar! —suplicó él.

—¡Explícaselo a la sartén! —respondió ella dándole otro sartenazo.

—¡Mamá, lo he hecho por una chica! —confesó él.

Eudora paró de darle sartenazos a su hijo de golpe y le dedicó toda su atención.

¿Su hijo enamorado? Quizá era el momento perfecto para pedir un deseo, pensó Eudora.

Los dos fueron a la cocina y después de colocar la sartén en su respectivo lugar, se sentaron para poder hablar largo y tendido.

—Mamá, he conocido al amor de mi vida —empezó a explicar Gomez. Eudora podía ver cómo los ojos de su hijo de repente adquirían un brillo diferente y pensó que aquella chica debía de ser muy especial para haber embrujado a su hijo de tal manera.

—¿Y por qué necesitabas esconderme los libros? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Porque necesitaba una excusa para volver a verla —confesó él.

—¿Y no podías ir simplemente a verla?

—Sí, claro, y qué le digo ¿«Hola, he venido hasta aquí para verte porque no me interesa comprar ninguno de estos libros, solo me interesa verte a ti»? —preguntó él sarcásticamente.

—Claro —respondió Eudora.

Sí, tenía sentido.

—Oh, bueno, ahora que lo dices tampoco era tan mala idea —dijo él dándose cuenta de que la única explicación de por qué él necesitaba una excusa para ir a ver a Morticia era simple y llanamente, por ser un cobarde.

—¿La chica en cuestión trabaja en la librería? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Sí, se llama Morticia —respondió él con la voz llena de cariño.

—Vaya, así que la dueña de tu corazón ha acabado siendo una de las hijas de Hester —concluyó ella.

Ahora al menos Gomez ya sabía cómo se llamaba la madre de Morticia. No se había ni preocupado en preguntarle el nombre, aunque era un poco descortés por su parte, tampoco es que aquella señora le haya caído muy en gracia.

—Sí, y mamá, las he invitado a cenar, ¿qué día puedo decirles que vengan? —preguntó él—. Hester tiene muchas ganas de volver a verte y yo me muero por pasar tiempo a solas con Morticia y confesarle mis sentimientos como ella merece.

Eudora pensó en explicarle que ella no tenía muchas ganas de ver a Hester, ya que en sus últimos años de amistad había acabado por perder todo el afecto que sentía por su amiga al darse cuenta que desde que se había casado con Alonso —su ahora difunto marido—, solo le importaba lo muy rica que ahora era su amiga del alma.

Y para Eudora, el dinero no significaba nada cuando se trataba de amor o amistad. Fue por eso que ella decidió alejarse de Hester. Pero no iba a permitir que aquello interfiriera en la relación entre Gomez Y Morticia.

—Diles que vengan este viernes —dijo ella finalmente.

—¡Muchas gracias, mamá! —respondió Gomez entusiasmado, y antes de levantarse de la silla le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su madre.

Ahora Eudora tenía una cena que preparar… y Gomez un anillo que desenterrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este nuevo capítulo os haya gustado y os haya dejado con la intriga de lo que pasará... aunque es obvio lo que Gomez está tramando, ¿no creéis? ;)


	3. Capítulo 3

Morticia se despertó pensando que todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior con Gomez había sido una hermosa pesadilla, pero después de arreglarse y desayunar ya dispuesta a dirigirse a la librería, justo al llegar al salón se encontró con dos cosas, una no muy agradable, que en este caso, era la mirada llena de envidia que Ophelia le estaba dedicando. Y otra tremendamente agradable e inesperada: sobre la mesa se hallaba un gran ramo de tallos de rosa. Cientos de murciélagos revolotearon en su estómago anticipando quién podría haberlo enviado.

Pero aún sin saber para quién estaba dirigido, su corazón sabía muy bien que aquel ramo era para ella, y lo más importante, que quien lo había enviado, era Gomez. Y Ophelia no tardó en confirmarlo.

—El repartidor lo entregó hace un rato, es para ti —explicó Ophelia no muy contenta con que su hermana tuviera algún admirador.

Morticia cogió el ramo para ponerlo en un jarrón con agua y fue entonces cuando vio que el ramo traía consigo un pequeño sobre con su nombre escrito en la parte delantera. Después de meter el ramo en un jarrón, fue a la cocina y lo llenó de agua. Finalmente lo cogió junto la nota y se lo llevó a su habitación, sintiendo todavía la recelosa mirada de Ophelia en el cogote.

Depositó el jarrón sobre el escritorio junto a Cleopatra. Ahora que trabajaba todo el día en la librería, muy a su pesar, Morticia prefería dejar a Cleo tranquila en su habitación. Miró embelesada el precioso ramo sintiendo cómo el corazón le martilleaba descontrolado contra el pecho. Era una combinación dolorosamente placentera que le recordaba a la manera en que Gomez hacía que su corazón se volviera loco ante su presencia.

Finalmente cogió el sobre y sacó la nota que contenía, al leerla directamente sintió como si le estuviera dando un infarto. Había tenido razón, era de Gomez. Y no solo eso, la nota comenzaba con el fragmento de un poema que ella conocía prácticamente de memoria. Las manos le temblaban de emoción mientras leía:

« _Hay en ti una fuerza tan fascinante  
que me apresto a acusarte yo también  
de perder a los seres candorosos  
seduciéndolos con tu esplendidez.  
  
Cuando te burlas de la fe sagrada  
de golpe veo encenderse en ti  
una corona que ya he visto antes,  
sin forma clara, purpurina y gris.  
  
¿Es del Bien o del Mal? Eres misteriosa,  
y de mil modos se habla de ti:  
Musa y Milagro eres para unos;  
Infierno y Dolor eres para mí._

_“A la Musa, de Alexander Blok”_

_Para mi querida Morticia: nos vemos el viernes a las 20:00. Lurch vendrá a buscaros a las 19:30. Ya estoy contando las horas que quedan para que volvamos a vernos.  
  
_

_Siempre tuyo, Gomez.»_

Morticia conocía a la perfección aquel poema de Alexander Blok, era uno de sus poemas favoritos del poeta ruso. Era un poema desgarrador y terriblemente bello. Y que Gomez, de entre todos los poemas que podría haber escogido, hubiera elegido escribirle justamente _ese_ , reafirmaba aún más lo mucho que creía en que lo suyo era cosa del destino. Todavía faltaban tres días para que el viernes llegara, y Morticia sabía que esperar tanto tiempo iba a ser todo un infierno. Y no en el mejor de los sentidos precisamente.

* * *

Definitivamente, esperar a que el viernes llegara había sido el peor de los infiernos. Y no soportaba lo pesadas que se habían puesto su madre y Ophelia al enterarse de que la cena en casa de los Addams por fin tenía fecha y hora.

Morticia creía que su madre y Ophelia pensaban que aquella velada había sido preparada para ellas dos en especial.

Y realmente era lo que pensaban. Pero no podían estar más equivocadas.

Para la única Frump que aquella cena había sido preparada en especial, era para Morticia.

Hester estaba decidida a que si Ophelia se empeñaba tanto en querer un novio rico, su querida y gran amiga Eudora seguro que estaría de acuerdo en que Ophelia y Gomez deberían casarse. No es como si el dinero fuera lo único que le interesara a Hester.

Pero efectivamente, aquello era lo único que le interesaba.

Si tan solo supiera que Eudora sabía a la perfección lo que Gomez planeaba hacer durante aquella cena… Y lo mucho que deseaba que todo saliera como su hijo quería.

Hester decidió no abrir la librería el viernes por la tarde, ella y Ophelia estaban demasiado ocupadas y emocionadas pensando en qué ponerse para la cena. Morticia contemplaba la escena pensando en que todo aquello le recordaba demasiado a Cenicienta. Aunque si su vida se convirtiera de repente en el cuento de Cenicienta, esperaba que Ophelia se cortase parte de su pie cuando fuera el momento de probarse el zapato de cristal.

A Morticia le encantaban los divertidos cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. No entendía por qué a la gente le parecían tan macabros.

Después de fantasear durante un tiempo con lo divertido que sería ver a su hermana sin medio pie, decidió que ya era hora de que ella también se arreglara.

Fue directamente al baño y tras una larga ducha se embadurnó todo el cuerpo con aceite corporal de lavanda. Cuando terminó de secar y desenredar su larga y negra melena se enfundó en el albornoz y se metió en su habitación.

Al abrir el armario pensó en aquel dicho « _go big or go home_ » y es que si Morticia tenía algo claro, es que estaba decidida a que Gomez se la comiera con la mirada durante toda la velada… Y si después tenía suerte, con la boca también. Así que sacó su vestido más elegante y seductor: como todos los vestidos negros que poseía, se ajustaba y resaltaba a la perfección todas las curvas de su cuerpo —por pocas que fueran—. Este en concreto, tenía un gran escote y dejaba casi toda su espalda a la vista. Era largo hasta el suelo, y las mangas estaban hechas con un precioso e intrincado encaje que dibujaba rosas entre todas las filigranas. Después pasó a maquillarse, empezando por empolvarse todo el rostro para que su palidez resaltara todavía más. Enmarcó sus oscuros ojos con sombra y delineador negro, y se perfiló las cejas. Finalmente, llegó a su marca personal: se pintó los labios con su adorado pintalabios rojo rubí.

Al igual que sus labios, sus largas y elegantes uñas siempre iban a juego con aquel bello color rubí. Era de los pocos colores que a Morticia le gustaba usar.

Y hablando de rubíes, Morticia decidió que ya que su padre no podía acompañarles, llevaría puesto el collar que Adrien le regaló para su vigesimoprimer cumpleaños y que consistía en un pequeño rubí en forma de lágrima —aunque a ella le gustaba más pensar que era como una gota de sangre solidificada—. Al ponérselo Morticia sintió como si al llevarlo, su padre le estuviera dando un abrazo invisible. Y ahora con veinticuatro años, deseaba que su padre pudiera estar tan sano como tres años atrás, le necesitaba a su lado; necesitaba su apoyo para enfrentarse a su madre y Ophelia cuando ella y Gomez finalmente estuvieran juntos. Porque sabía que aquello causaría un drama sin precedentes. Y sabía que las palabras que su padre le dedicaría cuando todo eso ocurriera serían « _huye con él_ » y aunque le dolía pensar en dejar aquí a su padre, solo con la compañía ocasional de Ruth… se sentía terriblemente egoísta. Pero también sabía que si su padre le pedía que se fuera para ser feliz junto a Gomez, no dudaría en obedecerle.

Al mirar el reloj vio que eran las 19:25h, antes de que Lurch —fuera quien fuere Lurch— viniera a buscarlas, entró a la habitación de su padre para darle las buenas noches, ya que no sabía a qué hora volverían a casa, pero al ver que dormía plácidamente —cosa que comprobó por si acaso, no fuera que Adrien hubiera muerto súbitamente—, depositó un beso sobre su frente, y antes de marcharse fue a la cocina para rellenarle la jarra de agua y volver a dejarla sobre la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Le echó un último vistazo y cuando se aseguró que su padre estaba bien —todo lo bien que podía estar—, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Morticia regresó por última vez a su habitación y se colocó su capa de noche sobre los hombros. Aquella era su capa favorita. Era de color negro y a pesar de ser de terciopelo apenas le daba calor.

El timbre sonó anunciando la llegada del que sería su chofer, y el grito ultrasónico que soltó Ophelia podría haber dejado sordos hasta a los murciélagos de la otra punta de la ciudad. Morticia se preguntaba por qué Ophelia estaría tan emocionada por la cena si ella no había visto siquiera a Gomez. Pero sí tenía una ligera idea de lo que su madre le podría haber dicho sobre él. Morticia no era una persona celosa, pero tampoco era tonta, y no pensaba dejar que su hermana intentara acercarse a Gomez con las intenciones que ella siempre tenía con todos los chicos, que básicamente consistía en acercarse a ellos por su dinero.

—¡Morticia, date prisa! —gritó Hester, deseando salir de casa cuanto antes mejor.

Morticia siguió a su hermana y su madre a fuera, encontrándose junto a la puerta a un ¿hombre? Muy, muy alto, y que parecía estar bastante indeciso sobre su estado vital, pero que parecía inclinarse más hacia estar muerto que vivo. Su apariencia podría haber casado a la perfección con lo que mucha gente habría tenido en mente al pensar en el monstruo de Frankenstein.

Parecía alguien encantador.

—¿Eres Lurch? —preguntó Morticia con curiosidad.

Él emitió un gruñido mientras sonreía macabramente y asentía afirmativamente.

Definitivamente Lurch era encantador.

—Muchas gracias por habernos venido a buscar hasta aquí —agradeció ella.

—¡Morticia! ¡Vámonos ya! —gritó Hester desde el coche asomándose por la ventanilla del copiloto.

Morticia puso los ojos en blanco y se metió en el coche, sentándose en la parte de atrás junto a Ophelia.

Lurch, que caminaba a su ritmo, entró finalmente al coche y poniendo el coche en marcha, pusieron rumbo a la casa de los Addams.

Morticia quería pensar que todo el revoltijo que sentía en el estómago era por culpa del calor típico de Julio que la estaba mareando, pero en el fondo, sabía que era porque estaba segura de que aquella sería una noche extraordinaria.

Y eso que todavía no sabía todo lo que Gomez había planeado para ella…

* * *

—Mamá… crees que es buena idea, ¿verdad? —preguntó Gomez por lo que parecía ser la millonésima vez aquel día.

—Gomez, relájate. Ésta es quizá la única buena idea que has tenido en toda tu vida —dijo Eudora tratando de calmar a su hijo.

—¿Gracias? —respondió confuso sin saber si su madre le estaba animando o insultando.

—Vamos, Gomez, mamá y yo lo tenemos todo bajo control —inquirió Fétido al ver que su hermano no conseguía relajarse.

Para ser hermanos, Gomez y Fétido eran totalmente opuestos, mientras que por un lado, Gomez se había llevado todo el atractivo y carisma, por otro lado… Fétido era calvo, rechoncho y endemoniadamente tímido. Aunque seguramente aquello le otorgaba su encanto propio. Por lo único que sus padres sabían que los dos eran hermanos de sangre y que en el hospital no les habían dado el cambiazo el día que Fétido nació, es que ambos compartían una similitud física: los dos tenían seis dedos en el pie izquierdo.

Aquella característica física incluso les servía para crear contraseñas entre los dos. Como por ejemplo, el código para acceder a la cámara secreta que ambos compartían —y donde se escondía toda la fortuna familiar— era _2-1-11_ —ojos, ombligo y dedos—. Un código ingenioso y tan simple que nadie hasta ahora a parte de ellos había podido acertar para entrar en la cámara… y no pocos lo habían intentado, cayendo en alguna de las trampas que Fétido dejaba preparadas para los intrusos y que les hacía acabar… digamos no muy bien parados.

—Haz caso a tu hermano, nosotros nos encargaremos de Hester y de… Ophelia —dijo Eudora con dificultad para recordar el nombre de la otra hija de Hester—. Tú céntrate en conseguir que para el final de la cena Morticia se haya convertido en mi nuera.

Por lo poco que Gomez le había explicado sobre Morticia, Eudora estaba casi segura de que su futura nuera era una bruja excepcional, y no iba a dejar que alguien tan especial se echara a perder junto a los Frump.

Aunque tenía que admitir que a pesar de todo aquello, se preguntaba cómo estaría Adrien. Todavía le parecía increíble de creer que alguien siendo tan buena persona como lo era él, hubiera acabado con una harpía como Hester. Suponía que era cierto aquello que decían sobre que el amor es ciego.

—Exacto, tú ve a arreglarte mientras nosotros terminamos de preparar el salón —intervino Fétido dándole un empujón literal a Gomez para que se marchara al baño, haciendo que casi se tropezara con las escaleras.

Aún con el estómago hecho una maraña de nervios Gomez subió las escaleras y fue directo al baño tal como su hermano le había ordenado.

Después de ducharse, arreglarse el bigote, peinarse y asegurarse de que su aspecto era totalmente impecable —porque decir «perfecto» quizá hubiera sido un tanto vanidoso…—, fue a su habitación en busca de _El Traje_. Gomez era ciertamente un hombre presumido, y le gustaba lucir atuendos espectaculares como si cada día se vistiera para una ocasión especial. Pero hoy no era solo una ocasión especial; hoy era _El Día_ , y era el día en mayúsculas porque de él dependía que los Addams contaran en poco tiempo con un nuevo miembro en la familia.

Sí, estamos hablando de Morticia, obviamente.

Gomez abrió el armario y directamente cogió un traje al que le tenía particular cariño, ya que tiempo atrás, había pertenecido a su padre. Se componía de un traje de tres piezas, acompañado de una corbata y un fajín a juego. El material era de un satén muy agradable al tacto, y esperaba que Morticia lo comprobase muchas veces. Era de color negro y estaba decorado con un bordado de florituras doradas. A Gomez aquel bordado le recordaba al de los trajes de la época barroca, solo que en este traje aquella decoración le daba un toque elegante y nada pomposo o extravagante.

Después de vestirse y calzarse sus mejores zapatos, se puso frente al espejo de pie y se miró una y otra vez hasta asegurarse de que llevaba todas las partes del traje bien puestas en su sitio y que no había ni una sola arruga en él. Deshizo y rehízo el nudo de la corbata más veces de las que podía contar, y aunque siempre le quedaba un nudo perfecto, sabía que estaba haciendo aquello pura y simplemente por nervios, necesitaba distraerse y no recrear en su mente una y otra vez los posibles «y sí… » de la velada que tenía por delante.

Solo necesitaba respirar profundamente y asegurarse de no perder la pequeña cajita aterciopelada donde había guardado el anillo que esperaba que terminara en el dedo anular de Morticia al acabar la noche. La cajita reposaba sobre su mesita de noche desde el día en que Gomez había profanado la tumba de su abuela para poder recuperar aquel preciado anillo.

Dicho así suena feo, pero es que técnicamente, ella lo había dejado en herencia para él o Fétido —básicamente, para el primero que tuviera intención de casarse—, pero había un pequeño problema… y es que cuando la enterraron, nadie se acordó de sacarle dicho anillo de sus muertas manos. Así que a Gomez no le quedó más remedio que hacerle una pequeña visita a su abuela y coger el anillo… con dedo incluido… pero no había sido a propósito, fue un accidente.

No iba a entregarle el anillo a Morticia con dedo incluido, aunque sabía que ella apreciaría el gesto una vez le explicara la anécdota, pero prefirió dárselo a su madre. Eudora se puso muy contenta de que Gomez le hubiera traído un recuerdo de su difunta madre después de su visita al cementerio familiar, y lo colocó en una caja junto a sus objetos personales más valiosos donde guardaba, entre ellos, muchas fotos familiares y las cartas que Alonso le había escrito durante todos los años que estuvieron juntos hasta que él murió.

Para que os hagáis una idea de cuántas cartas estamos hablando, si las juntases todas se podría sacar perfectamente unas diez novelas —como mínimo, y _muy_ extensas— en las que Alonso profesaba su eterno amor a Eudora. Al fin y al cabo, fueron más de cincuenta años de felicidad para ellos dos.

Ya veis por qué Alonso había sido siempre el modelo a seguir en todos los sentidos para Gomez.

Y volviendo a Gomez… el pobre seguía hecho un manojo de nervios yendo de un lado a otro de la mansión sin rumbo fijo, intentando no pensar en que Morticia y su familia estaban a punto de llegar en cualquier momento.

Miró su reloj de bolsillo viendo que eran las 19:56, corrió —intentando no caerse por las escaleras—, y fue directo al salón para ver que todo estaba en orden. Su madre y Fétido estaban vestidos con sus mejores galas y ya habían terminado de preparar la gran mesa con la cena. Solo esperaba que a Morticia el filete de Yak le gustase… si a Hester y Ophelia no le gustaba nada de lo que habían preparado, francamente le importaba bien poco.

* * *

Al mirar por la ventanilla durante todo el trayecto y ver que cada vez se alejaban más y más y acababan a las afueras de la ciudad, Morticia se preguntaba dónde vivirían los Addams. Casi media hora después salió de dudas, y cuando vio la imponente y tétrica mansión que se alzaba sobre una desolada colina sintió algo cálido en su pecho, como si por fin estuviera yendo a casa; como si aquel hubiera sido siempre su verdadero hogar sin saberlo. Hasta ahora.

Al salir del coche y ver que junto la mansión había un gran cementerio casi —y solo casi— se puso a gritar de la emoción. Quizá esto es lo que sentía Ophelia cada vez que emitía sus gritos ultrasónicos. Allá donde mirase todo era terriblemente espectacular. A un lateral de la casa había un maravilloso invernadero, y al final del cementerio, se extendía un acantilado desde donde se podía ver toda la ciudad. Todo era maravilloso.

Aunque Hester y Ophelia, parecían opinar todo lo contrario.

Las dos al salir del coche y ver todo lo que había a su alrededor pusieron una cara similar a la que alguien pondría después de darse cuenta de que había pisado una mierda con los zapatos que acababa de estrenar.

—Las vistas son… interesantes —comentó Ophelia intentando quitarse de encima la cara de asco, aunque lo único que consiguió fue que sus labios formasen una terrible sonrisa forzada.

—Son espectaculares —respondió Morticia sin darse cuenta del descontento de su madre y su hermana.

—Venga va, entremos ya —le ordenó Hester a Lurch cansada de ver aquellas espantosas vistas.

Lurch abrió el gran portón que daba entrada a la mansión de los Addams y dejó pasar a las tres Frump. Morticia abrió los ojos como platos contemplando toda la belleza de la casa. La mansión era tan tétrica por dentro como por fuera. Era _tan_ acogedora. Si por ella fuera aquella sería su primera y última visita, porque por nada del mundo querría volver al exterior, quería quedarse a vivir allí para siempre.

Y eso que solo había visto el recibidor.

Una eufórica Eudora llegó al recibidor para dar la bienvenida a sus invitadas. Pero para ser sinceros, la única cosa que le entusiasmaba era poder conocer por fin a Morticia, y solo le hizo falta echar un rápido vistazo para saber de inmediato cuál de las dos hermanas era. Y no solo por el aspecto, el aura de Morticia gritaba « _bruja_ » a kilómetros, y a decir verdad, Eudora nunca había visto antes un aura mágica tan potente. Como Gomez no consiga hacerla su nuera al acabar la noche, se encargaría de adoptarla si era necesario.

—¡Morticia, que alegría poder conocerte al fin! —dijo directamente Eudora llena de alegría acercándose y cogiéndole las manos cariñosamente.

Podía notar a la perfección las miradas de odio y recelo de Hester y Ophelia, pero le daba completamente igual.

—Lo mismo digo, señora Addams. Por todos libros que Gomez ha venido a comprarle, intuyo que es usted una bruja magnifica —dijo Morticia halagándola. No lo decía por hacerle la pelota, realmente era lo que pensaba.

—Oh, por favor, llámame Eudora —dijo ella estando a punto de escapársele que pronto sería una más de la familia.

Hester y Ophelia carraspearon sintiéndose totalmente apartadas de la escena.

Cosa que realmente merecían.

—Oh, Hester, cuánto tiempo ha pasado —dijo Eudora acercándose a su vieja amiga y dándole un abrazo, tratando de ser lo más simpática que le era humanamente posible.

—Y que lo digas, ¿cuánto ha pasado? ¿Treinta años? —dijo Hester fingiendo simpatía.

Eudora pensó que si no fuera por la existencia de Morticia, ella podría haber estado otros treinta años muy tranquila sin saber nada de la vida de Hester.

—¿Y esta… pintoresca chica quién es? —preguntó Eudora acercándose a Ophelia esta vez. Las margaritas que decoraban su cabeza le espantaban, al igual que su atuendo, aquel vestido blanco era terrible. Pero se mordió la lengua antes de decir una estupidez. Aunque de estupidez no tenía nada, en su opinión.

—Hola, yo soy Ophelia, la hermana de Morticia —dijo ella con una simpatía desmesurada y totalmente fingida.

—Es un placer conocerte —dijo Eudora, mintiendo sin un ápice de culpa.

—Mamá, ¿seguro que estas servilletas quedan bien con el mantel burdeos? —preguntó Gomez a lo lejos antes de llegar al recibidor y darse cuenta de que Morticia y su familia ya había llegado.

Al ver a Morticia se le cayó el puro de la boca y sintió como si un hierro al rojo vivo le estuviera quemando toda la piel; como si de repente se hubiera lanzado de lleno en un volcán en erupción. En definitiva, su cuerpo ardía más que nunca. ¿Cómo una Diosa así podía caminar libremente por la Tierra sin ser consciente de lo que provocaba a su paso? Y la pregunta que más le intrigaba, ¿Cómo una Diosa así se había interesado en alguien como él? Aunque no iba a cuestionárselo mucho tampoco. Si tenía la suerte de que Morticia le correspondiera completamente, iba a demostrarle todos los días del resto de sus vidas que ella era una Diosa que merecía ser tratada como tal.

Poco a poco se acercó a ella, siendo consciente de que la tensión no resuelta entre los dos era palpable desde la otra punta del universo. Y ciertamente, para él era _muy_ palpable, de hecho, lo había comprobado muchas veces desde la primera vez que había visto a Morticia.

Efectivamente, pensad mal y acertaréis.

Le ayudó a sacarse la capa de noche, colocándola en el colgador que tenían en el recibidor, encontrándose de lleno con que aquel escote suicida no era lo único que iba a conseguir provocarle un infarto, su pálida espalda estaba al descubierto casi por completo, y tuvo que resistir enormemente las ganas de acariciar toda aquella piel al descubierto que le resultaba tremendamente irresistible. Pero a decir verdad, ella entera era irresistible.

—Oh, Tiz… —se escuchó decir casi hipnotizado por la belleza de su amada, cogiendo su mano y depositando un cariñoso y sensual beso en el dorso de esta.

Al ver la reacción de Morticia, estaba seguro de que aquel cariñoso apodo había sido todo un acierto.

—Gomez… —respondió ella embelesada. Si hasta ahora había pensado que Gomez era endiabladamente atractivo, ahora al verle con aquel espectacular traje se había quedado sin la definición perfecta para lo que pensaba —y sentía— al verle.

Pero era evidente que aquí ella no había sido la única que al vestirse para la ocasión lo había hecho con el dicho « _go big or go home_ » en mente.

Todo a su alrededor dejó de existir. Solo tenían ojos para el otro, y aunque Eudora e incluso Lurch estaban encantados con su encuentro, Hester no estaba para nada contenta de que toda la atención del joven Addams estuviera yendo a parar a Morticia y no a Ophelia.

A Ophelia simplemente le molestaba no ser el centro de atención por una vez en la vida.

Y si pensáis que a algún Addams allí presente le importaba mínimamente lo que Hester u Ophelia pudieran pensar sobre toda la atención que Morticia estaba recibiendo, efectivamente, estáis muy equivocados porque no les importaba en absoluto.

—Gomez, a mi madre ya la conoces. Te presento a Ophelia, mi hermana —explicó Morticia introduciendo a su hermana… muy a su pesar.

Aunque a Gomez en aquel momento en que su mente solo podía pensar en Morticia, le importaba más bien poco la existencia de Ophelia, pero como el caballero que era, hizo una pequeña y cordial reverencia.

—Es todo un placer conocerte —dijo finalmente, haciendo sonrojar involuntariamente a Ophelia.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido por Morticia, que sin dudarlo, se enganchó al brazo de Gomez instintivamente.

Obviamente, él estaba más que contento con aquel pequeño contacto entre ambos.

—Vamos al salón antes de que la cena se enfríe —comentó finalmente Eudora.

—Luego si quieres puedo hacerte un tour por la casa —le dijo Gomez a Morticia.

—Me encantaría —respondió ella abrazándose a su brazo con más fuerza.

Llegados a este punto, Morticia podía sentir en el cogote la mirada recelosa de Ophelia de manera perpetua. ¿Y le importaba? Por supuesto que no.

Al llegar al salón Fétido les estaba esperando, y al ver a Morticia llegar su rostro se iluminó. Todos los Addams estaban más que felices con la visita de Morticia, por si no era suficientemente evidente.

—Morticia, te presento a mi hermano, Fétido —dijo Gomez al llegar junto a su hermano.

Fétido no lo pudo resistir más, y a pesar de su tremenda timidez, se atrevió a darle un corto abrazo a Morticia, que ella recibió encantada.

Eudora introdujo a Hester y Ophelia a su hijo mayor. Y aunque Fétido era educado, obviamente no mostró el mismo interés en ellas al conocerlas que con Morticia.

Hester y Ophelia estaban hartas de que Morticia se estuviera llevando toda la atención, pero no estaban dispuestas a que eso siguiera siendo así.

Gomez retiró una de las sillas para que Morticia se sentara en la esquina, y él se sentó junto a ella encabezando la mesa. A la izquierda de Morticia se sentaron Hester y Ophelia, y frente a ellas, Eudora y Fétido.

—Espero que os guste el filete de Yak, es mi especialidad —comentó Eudora mientras Lurch iba sirviendo los platos.

—¡Es mi plato favorito! —comentó Morticia llena de ilusión por poder comer Yak después de tantos años. Su padre era el único que se lo preparaba, y era una de las tantas cosas que echaba de menos de tenerle en su día a día con normalidad.

Para su sorpresa, Hester pareció recordarlo también.

—La última vez que lo comimos fue cuando Adrien todavía estaba de una pieza —comentó Hester sin que pareciera que le importase que su marido estaba a las puertas de la muerte.

Morticia agachó la vista un momento, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría que su padre estuviera aquí con ella, y por instinto, acarició el collar que reposaba sobre su pecho.

—Ahora que lo dices es verdad… ¿cómo es que Adrien no ha venido? —preguntó Eudora, sintiéndose un poco mal ya que con la emoción de conocer a Morticia, había olvidado por completo que Adrien no se encontraba con ellas al llegar.

Antes de que su madre fuera una insensible, Morticia se apresuró a responder.

—Mi padre está muy enfermo, no puede salir de casa… —explicó ella vagamente, pero aquello era suficiente para Eudora.

—Oh, cuánto lo siento —respondió Eudora. Aunque quizá era un poco cruel pensar aquello, no le extrañaría para nada que Adrien se hubiera puesto enfermo a causa de Hester, y no solo por la convivencia con ella. La veía capaz de envenenar a su marido sin miramientos.

Gomez al ver que aquello estaba poniéndole triste estiró su brazo y cogió la mano de Morticia para estrechársela. Tratando de transmitirle con aquel pequeño gesto que sentía que su padre no pudiera acompañarlas y que se encontrase en aquel estado.

Morticia lo entendió a la perfección y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Finalmente todos se pusieron a comer y Morticia estaba decidida a no abandonar aquella casa jamás de los jamases.

—Oh, Eudora, esto está delicioso —comentó ella encantada y haciendo sonreír a Eudora ampliamente.

Fue en ese momento en que Eudora supo dentro de su corazón, que Morticia realmente iba a ser una Addams perfecta.

Hester y Ophelia comían calladas sin disfrutar mucho del plato pero sin querer decirlo en voz alta.

Pero eso no iba a hacer que Ophelia fuera a detenerse en su cruzada contra la felicidad de su hermana.

—Por cierto, Gomez. De casualidad no tendrás un primo que se llame Vlad, ¿verdad? —Ophelia miró de reojo a su hermana, sabiendo a la perfección cuál sería la respuesta y el caos que podría causar con ella.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —cuestionó él con curiosidad.

Morticia sintió una punzada en el corazón que le provocó vértigo de repente.

Había olvidado por completo la existencia de Vlad. Y lo peor de todo: había olvidado durante todo este tiempo, que el apellido de Vlad era Addams.

—¿En serio? ¡El mundo es un pañuelo! —comentó ella con alegría fingida. Y aquí venía la bomba—. ¿Sabías que él y Morticia fueron juntos al baile de fin de curso del instituto? ¡Siempre pensamos que acabarían juntos algún día!

Vlad había sido el mejor amigo de Ophelia desde hacía muchos años, y seguía siendo su mejor comodín a la hora de hacerle la vida imposible a Morticia.

Ante toda aquella información, Gomez podía decir con total seguridad que estar celoso era quedarse corto, y más sabiendo que a su primo lo único que le interesaba en una chica era llevársela a la cama.

Y le importaba más bien poco lo que Morticia hubiera hecho en el pasado y con quién, pero saber que su primo podría haber llegado a aprovecharse de ella le hacía sentir una ira incontrolable en su interior.

Morticia estaba empezando a entender lo que Ophelia intentaba conseguir. Quería que Gomez pensara que entre ella y Vlad hubo algo serio, cuando eso era una gran mentira.

Y Morticia no pensaba quedarse callada.

—Oh, te refieres tu amigo el baboso; ese con quien tú y madre me obligasteis a ir al baile de fin de curso por más que me negué, cuando yo ni siquiera iba al instituto, ni tenía interés alguno en Vlad. Sí, se veía a leguas que él y yo íbamos a tener un futuro prometedor —comentó Morticia añadiendo aquello último con todo el sarcasmo que le fue posible.

Gomez soltó una carcajada, sintiéndose completamente aliviado al saber que Morticia nunca había tenido interés alguno por su primo.

—Lo raro es que Vlad no se haya llevado más palizas de las que merece —comentó Fétido riéndose.

—Una paliza no, pero salió de baile con mi mano bien marcada en la mejilla, algo es algo —explicó Morticia dándole un sorbo al vino de su copa y sonriendo discretamente.

Todos los Addams rieron ante el comentario de Morticia para disgusto de Hester y Ophelia. Aquello no estaba yendo para nada como las dos Frump tenían previsto.

Pero Hester pensaba hablar seriamente con Eudora sobre el posible matrimonio entre Ophelia y Gomez, con suerte quizá todavía estaba a tiempo de conseguirlo. No le importaba cuán feliz y enamorada veía a Morticia con el joven Addams, Ophelia merecía mucho más que ella estar a su lado.

Y obtener todo su dinero, no podíamos olvidarnos de eso, claro.

* * *

Al terminar la cena y después de que ambas familias pudieran conocerse un poco mejor y redescubrirse después de tantos años, Eudora todavía se preguntaba por qué en su sano juicio habría acabo siendo tan amiga de Hester en el pasado.

Quería atribuirlo a su yo adolescente que era bastante estúpida en cuanto a qué amigas le convenían más.

Gomez palpó el bolsillo interior de la americana, asegurándose de que la cajita con el anillo estaba a buen resguardo, y se dijo a sí mismo que la hora había llegado. Se levantó de la silla y le ofreció su mano a Morticia.

—Creo que te debo un tour si no recuerdo mal —comentó con picardía haciendo sonreír a Morticia.

Ella tomó encantada su mano y se levantó.

—¡Que buena idea, Ophelia acompáñales! —interpuso Hester queriendo meterse en medio de la pareja.

Pero antes de que Ophelia pudiera levantarse, Fétido vino al rescate. Se levantó e imitó el gesto de Gomez con Morticia.

—No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré la casa, me la conozco mucho mejor que Gomez —comentó él guiñándole un ojo a su hermano.

Gomez se llevó de allí a Morticia antes de que su madre o su hermana intentaran de nuevo alguna treta para meterse entre los dos. Eudora y Fétido cruzaron los dedos para que cuando ambos volvieran, Morticia lo hiciera con una pieza de joyería más.

* * *

Después de un pequeño tour por la planta baja de la mansión y un recorrido por la historia de los Addams a través de los retratos familiares —donde Morticia quedó fascinada por la historia de Calpurnia Addams, una de las tías de Gomez que según cuentan, la quemaron por bruja en 1706 después de bailar desnuda en la plaza del pueblo y esclavizar a un sacerdote— Gomez le prometió más historias igual de fascinantes en cuanto llegasen al cementerio familiar. Luego pasaron al invernadero, donde Morticia pensó que allí Cleopatra estaría muy feliz mientras no le diera mucho el sol. Y finalmente, llegaron al tan ansiado cementerio.

Pasaron de lápida en lápida mientras Gomez explicaba la fascinante muerte de todos sus queridos familiares, y Morticia no podía sentirse más como en casa.

Al final del paseo se sentaron en una de las lápidas que tenía forma de sofá y Gomez intentó que no se le notara el nerviosismo ante lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Antes de lanzar la gran pregunta quería que Morticia se sintiera lo más cómoda posible a su lado, así que decidió preguntarle más cosas para conocerla mejor.

—¿Quién es tu escritora o escritor favorito? —preguntó él.

Morticia pensó largo y tendido en la respuesta.

—A decir verdad no creo que pueda elegir solo a uno. Disfruto mucho de la literatura rusa, sobre todo de Dostoievski y del poeta Alexander Blok —comentó aquello último con una gran sonrisa, contagiándosela a Gomez.

—Entonces doy por sentado que escribirte aquel poema fue todo un acierto —comentó él con confianza.

—Lo fue. Ahora me toca a mí. ¿Quién es tu persona favorita de la historia? —preguntó ella.

Y Gomez no necesitó ni un segundo para pensárselo.

—¡Iván el Terrible! —dijo con alegría.

—Era una persona tan dulce —respondió ella con cariño.

—Vale, ahí va una difícil. Qué preferirías tener como mascota, ¿un león o un tejón? —preguntó él.

—¿Por qué un tejón? —preguntó ella perpleja sobre qué tendría de comparable un tejón con un león.

—¿Has visto alguna vez un tejón enfadado? —inquirió él con una gran sonrisa.

—No —respondió Morticia sin saber por qué sonreía también.

—Pues si alguna vez ves alguno sabrás que un león al lado de un tejón enfadado es un gatito la mar de manso —respondió soltando una gran carcajada que acabó contagiando a Morticia.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Pero mi respuesta es un león, siempre me han gustado mucho —Gomez sonrió de oreja a oreja ante su respuesta.

—Pues para tu suerte, te informo de que nosotros tenemos un león como mascota.

—¿¡En serio?! —preguntó ella emocionada.

—Sí, se llama Kitty-Cat, hoy está en las mazmorras porque se asusta fácilmente cuando hay visita —explicó él.

—Aww, espero poder verle la próxima vez que venga.

Los dos pensaron que ojalá esa «próxima vez» fuera un ya inmediato porque Morticia no quería irse de aquella maravillosa casa. Era todo lo que siempre había soñado.

Gomez era _todo_ lo que siempre había soñado.

Después de charlar un poco más y acabar rodeados de un agradable silencio, Gomez sintió que había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado. Sentía cómo el corazón le martilleaba contra el pecho y estaba a punto de salir volando de allí atravesándole las costillas. Respiró profundamente y se preparó mentalmente para decir adecuadamente todas las palabras que tanto había ensayado en su mente una y otra vez desde hacía tres días.

—Tiz… tengo algo que decirte y no puedo guardármelo dentro ni un segundo más —empezó, cogiendo entre sus manos las de Morticia y estrechándolas con todo el cariño del mundo mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos—. Me he pasado toda la vida sintiéndome incompleto. Como si mi corazón fuera un rompecabezas y le faltase la pieza más primordial; como si mi alma hubiera anhelado su otra mitad desde que tengo uso de razón. Pero todo eso cambió el día que te vi por primera vez. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron lo supe; supe que eras todo lo que siempre había anhelado. Que eras sin duda alguna el amor de mi vida; mi alma gemela; la dueña de mi corazón.

»Y en el mismo segundo que te vi lo tuve claro, más claro de lo que nunca antes había tenido algo en mi vida. Sabía que solo podía concebir un futuro mientras fuera a tu lado. Es por eso que no puedo esperar más a preguntarte esto… —dijo finalmente levantándose e hincando una rodilla en el suelo frente a ella, sacando la cajita del bolsillo que la resguardaba—. Morticia Frump… ¿me harías el grandísimo honor de casarte conmigo? —preguntó finalmente levantando la tapa de la cajita y desvelando el maravilloso anillo que se componía de un gran diamante negro envuelto por pequeños diamantes blancos engarzados.

Morticia no era una persona que demostrase fácilmente sus emociones, pero con Gomez aquello le resultaba completamente imposible, todas sus emociones se escapaban de su interior sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

Sintió cómo una lágrima traicionera le resbalaba por la mejilla y sonriendo respondió:

—Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías —dijo finalmente ofreciéndole su zurda para que Gomez deslizara el anillo en su legítimo lugar.

Encajaba a la perfección, y los dos no podían dejar de pensar que aquello definitivamente, era cosa del destino.

Aún con Gomez arrodillado, Morticia le cogió delicadamente pero con decisión por las solapas de la americana y unió finalmente sus labios en un ansiado y apasionado beso que dejó a ambos con las rodillas como gelatina. Recuperaron todo el tiempo perdido de los últimos días besándose hasta que los pulmones les quemaban por la falta de oxígeno. Era un dolor exquisito y ninguno de los dos quería que aquello se terminara.

Al separarse los dos sonrieron, sintiendo que por fin, por fin, habían encontrado su otra mitad sin duda alguna.

—Mon cher… —suspiró ella contra los labios de Gomez.

—¡Tiz, eso es francés! —exclamó Gomez sin saber por qué de repente sentía como si su cuerpo ardiera y hubiera cobrado vida propia, ya que se encontró con que de golpe estaba dejando un reguero de besos desde el dorso de la mano de Morticia hasta llegar a su hombro.

—Oui —respondió ella al darse cuenta del nuevo poder que había adquirido sobre él.

Gomez se sintió de nuevo como la marioneta de sus impulsos y volvió a colmar a Morticia de besos de un brazo a otro.

—Querido, creo que tenemos una noticia que dar a nuestras familias —dijo ella sin querer realmente que Gomez parase, pero deseosa de ver las caras de su madre y su hermana al enterarse de la noticia.

Gomez se levantó y respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces tratando de recuperar la compostura.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Le ofreció su brazo a Morticia y los dos volvieron dentro de la mansión donde el resto de sus familias les esperaban.

* * *

En la ausencia de Gomez y Morticia, Hester había intentado sacar el tema del matrimonio entre Ophelia y Gomez, pero como Eudora iba siempre un paso por delante, ella había estado cambiando de tema todo el tiempo. Y al final, a Hester le resultó imposible proponer su idea, y ya frustrada, pensó que sería mejor dejarlo para otra ocasión. Igualmente, Morticia era una mojigata, por mucho que le gustase el joven Addams no era rival para los encantos que Ophelia sabía desplegar tan profesionalmente siempre que quería ganarse el afecto de algún desafortunado chico. ¿Qué podía cambiar en tan solo una hora?

Hester estaba a punto de descubrir lo mucho que las cosas pueden llegar a cambiar en poco tiempo cuando están destinadas a ocurrir.

Por su parte Fétido había hecho un trabajo magnífico mareando a Ophelia por toda la mansión y evitando que molestara a Morticia y a su hermano.

Al final todos acabaron reunidos de nuevo en el salón sin tener muchas ganas de seguir compartiendo el mismo espacio vital.

Y la gran noticia estaba a dos pasos de distancia, literalmente.

Gomez y Morticia entraron al salón con una gran sonrisa preparados para soltar el bombazo.

—¡Tenemos que daros una gran noticia! —comenzó a explicar Gomez totalmente entusiasmado.

—¿Nos vamos ya a casa? —respondió Ophelia exasperada, ya harta de estar allí.

—No —respondió Morticia escuetamente con una gran sonrisa, levantando la zurda y dejando a la vista el gran anillo que reposaba en su dedo anular.

—¡SÍ! —exclamaron Fétido y Eudora llenos de alegría.

—¡NO! —exclamaron por su parte Hester y Ophelia horrorizadas al ser conscientes de lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Bienvenida a la familia! —exclamó Eudora. Aunque técnicamente Morticia todavía no era parte de la familia, para ella ya era una Addams más.

—¡Esto se merece una fiesta! —comentó Fétido después de abrazar a su hermano efusivamente.

—¡Ni hablar! —reprochó Hester sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

Pero nadie estaba haciéndole caso.

—Es una idea brillante, hijo —respondió Eudora—, deberíamos celebrar una fiesta por vuestro compromiso… ¡Mañana mismo!

—¡Me parece estupendo! —comentó Gomez—, ¿Qué te parece, Tiz?

Antes de responder miró de soslayo y disfrutó viendo lo enfurecida que su madre estaba, y lo celosa que Ophelia parecía estar.

—¡Por supuesto, me parece una idea perfecta! —dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

—Pues está decidido, después llamaré a todo el clan para invitarles —comentó Eudora animada.

—No te preocupes, mamá, se me ha ocurrido algo para fastidiarles los planes, deja que tengan esa fiesta —le comentó Ophelia por lo bajo a su madre para que los demás no la escucharan.

Hester no dijo nada más, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirando furiosa a su hija.

* * *

Después de organizar un poco la fiesta del día siguiente y de que Eudora se pusiera en contacto con todos los familiares del clan que le fue posible, finalmente acordaron una hora y Eudora y Fétido les dijeron a los recién prometidos que no se preocuparan por nada, que ellos se encargarían de que la fiesta fuera perfecta.

Al fin y al cabo según ellos, eran expertos en preparar fiestas en el último momento.

Cosa que no era cierta, pero eso a Gomez y Morticia no les importaba. Lo único que querían era celebrar su amor con el resto de la familia.

Por su parte, Ophelia estaba deseando llegar a casa para explicarle a Vlad lo que había planeado y el papel que él tendría en dicho plan.

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora de que las Frump —y la futura señora Addams, cosa que a Gomez le encantaba repetir una y otra vez en su mente— tuvieron que irse, Eudora le dio un abrazo a Morticia, sin querer dejar que se fuera realmente, y Fétido hizo lo mismo, completamente feliz de saber que Morticia ahora era —casi— parte de la familia.

Finalmente, Gomez le ayudó a ponerse de nuevo la capa de noche, depositando un suave beso sobre su hombro y abrazándola por detrás, determinado a que su tiempo con ella fuera lo más duradero posible. Y eso que solo iban a estar separados unas horas. No podía esperar a que no tuvieran que estar separados nunca más.

Muy a su pesar, la dejó marchar, no sin antes depositar un beso en sus nudillos y acariciando con cariño el anillo de compromiso.

—Nos vemos mañana, cara mia —se despidió dedicándole una intensa mirada a su prometida.

—À demain, mon cher —se despidió ella con una pícara sonrisa sabiendo lo que iba a provocar en él.

Gomez no pudo resistir sus impulsos y volvió a colmar a Morticia de besos allá donde podía.

—¡Vámonos! —apremió Hester ya harta de la situación.

Morticia acarició la mejilla de su prometido y le dedicó una mirada llena de promesas.

Por mucho que los dos supieran que unas cuantas horas separados no iban a ser nada —y mucho menos sabiendo que después de eso les esperaba toda una maravillosa vida juntos—, no podían evitar sentir que iba a ser una agonizante y tormentosa pesadilla.

Y no precisamente una de las pesadillas que ellos tanto disfrutaban.

**Author's Note:**

> Podéis encontrarme en Twitter donde hablo regularmente de mis proyectos literarios (y donde también fangirleo mucho): @Nightmare_Misa


End file.
